mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivan Drago
Ivanovich "Ivan" Gustaf Lars Drago is a Swedish-Russian wrestler, boxer, infantry Captain for the Soviet Army, mob enforcer, and a self-proclaimed Archduke of Soviet Russia and one of the strongest wrestlers in the WWE. He is a small-time boxer and a WWE gold medallist from the Soviet Union, armed with a punch over 2,000 psi. Although he was able to easily defeat and kill both, Rocky Balboa and his friend and trainer, Apollo Creed, he was no match for the notorious John Cena. The Mishima Corporation is extremely confident in Drago's abilities; however, Drago never bragged about it. His wife, Ludmilla Drago, brag all the stuff for him, with Drago simply staring at the cameras with a death face. He was known to kill numerous wrestlers and boxers, like Hulk Hogan, Booker-T, Rocky Balboa and Apollo Creed. Biography Ivan Gustaf Drago was born in Moscow, former Soviet Union (now Russia) on 3 November, 1957 to a Swedish mother and Russian father. Drago is a WWE gold medallist and an amateur boxing champion from the Soviet Union, who had an amateur record of 31 KO and 6 kills. His strongest punch is over 2000 psi, and his average was 1850 psi. The average psi for a heavyweight boxer is only 700 psi. He is also an infantry Captain in the Soviet Army and is a self-proclaimed Archduke of the Soviet Monarchy (today Russia), despite there not even being one and not being Soviet by nationality at all and the big ironic difference between the communist and monarch ideologies. Drago was carefully trained to be the consummate fighter. His heart rate and punching power are constantly measured during his workouts. Drago is seen receiving intramuscular injections, and is implied to be an anabolic steroider. Drago is married to another athlete, Ludmilla Irjana Drago who is a double gold medallist in swimming. She is more articulate than Drago, who seldom talks, and always spoke on his behalf at press conferences and interviews. She dismissed allegations of Drago's steroid use, explaining her husband's freakish size and strength by saying "he is like your Cena. He eats cereals every single day!". Drago's Rise to Fame in Russia Drago's history is revealed by his wife and state's records, if the player chooses the path of Drago. Sergei Igor Rimsky and Nicoil Koloff were seen warming themselves up, as they prepare to watch fights between soldiers from the Red Army and decide which soldier they will train into a professional boxer. Drago is chosen to fight a man called Belek. After beating Belek, Rimsky, Koloff and other scouts choose Drago as their prospect. Drago is trained in Soviet Russia, and defeats every other Soviet boxer. His Soviet trainers were convinced that he would beat any boxer or even wrestler in the world. They flew to America where he joined the WWE (formerly WWF) in hopes of booking a title fight against the World Heavyweight Champion Rocky Balboa, convinced Drago could defeat the Italian-American and take his non-deserving title. This was announced at the press conference held as soon as Drago got off the plane. This press conference was seen by retired professional boxer Apollo Creed. Becoming the Death from Above After watching the broadcast of 28 year old Drago challenging Balboa to a title fight, Apollo Creed, who was 42 years old, came out of a five year retirement to challenge the Russian to an exhibition match, which was promoted by Rocky Balboa. Creed and the American press thought Creed would win due to his experience, out boxing the less-experienced Drago. Creed got on the bad side of the Soviet delegation, and a small melee ensued, to the chagrin of Drago. At the pre-fight show, Drago was booed by the American crowd who heavily favoured Creed. When the fight commenced, Creed appeared to be doing well, landing multiple jabs; however, they didn't seem to faze Drago. Near the latter half of the round, Drago started hitting Creed very hard and sadistically, quieting the crowd and bloodying Creed. In the second round, Drago maintained his momentum, landing multiple blows to the now fatigued Creed. Drago knocked out Creed with a looping left left-wing hook that left him unresponsive on the canvas and even made Apollo spat teeth out. Drago was awarded the victory, and in regards to Creed's fatal injuries, Drago said: "If he dies... he dies!" After the fight, the Soviets urged Balboa to fight Drago in a match for the title. At the press conference, the fight was set: In the USSR, on Christmas day, for no money whatsoever. Balboa made it clear to everyone that he would attempt to avenge Creed's death at the hands of Drago, now finally labelled as "The Death from Above". During the conference, the Soviets belittled Balboa, claiming that Drago would win for certain, due to Drago's superior genetics. After the conference, Drago recommenced training with state-of-the-art equipment. His punches measured over 2000 PSI compared to the 1850 PSI before the fight with Creed. He is seen lifting extreme amounts of weight and running around a private track, whilst his personal trainers tracked the minutiae of Drago's biology, monitoring even his heart rate. He is also given PED's, contrary to the Soviets earlier denial of PED use. As the two brave boxers entered the ring, it was made clear that the Soviet crowed heavily favoured Drago and disliked Balboa due to his nationality. During the fight, in the first round, not much action occurs between the two. Despite Drago's decent performance in the first round, his trainers place an exceptional amount of pressure on him, expecting Drago to dominate Balboa. In the second round, Drago continually lands blows on Balboa, and knocks him down, much to the chagrin of Balboa's trainers, and Adrian Balboa. As the rounds progressed, it became an evenly-matched fight. In the second round, Rocky landed a blow that left The Siberian Express with a cut under his left eye, astonishing the crowd. Rocky also forced Drago into a corner, continuously punching him, even after the bell. This prompted a small melee. The fight became progressively more gruesome, as the two boxers exchanged blows for the next 9 rounds. By around the seventh round, Drago knocked down Balboa again. However, in the fourteenth round, Balboa started to blunt Drago's efforts to best him, and Balboa gave Drago some pressure. Then, portions of the crowd started to cheer for Balboa, for his perseverance, and challenge that he posed to Drago. At the end of the fourteenth round Nicoli Koloff became so furious that he personally got to Drago's corner, and started to rant at him for how his performance was weak, to the point where the Soviets started cheering for Balboa, and how Drago needed to win, or else he would be forced to step down his egoism and throw his self-proclaiming title of being the Soviet Archduke away. Drago's temper then snaps, prompting him to grab and hold Koloff by the neck, and throw him into the audience, exclaiming "I fight for me! FOR ME!", contrarily to how Soviets suggested that Drago was fighting for his country. Drago then commences the final round with Balboa. Similarly to Balboa's fight with Mr. T, Balboa started taunting Drago, telling him to throw real punches, which prompted the then infuriated Drago to throw more punches, and to much avail, surprisingly. Much like with Mr. T, Balboa fatigued severely, rendering himself helpless as Drago rallied several punches against Balboa, killing him after shattering his skull and causing him a quick death, as it was seen as the "final solution" by Drago's wife, Ludmilla. After Rocky's death, Drago was so surprised of his win that he nearly fell out of the ring. He was awarded another gold medal via a fatality in the fifteenth, and final round. In later life, Drago killed a few more wrestlers in the WWE Studio in Miami. Those included Hulk Hogan, Booker-T, Charlie Haas amongst many others. Personality and traits Unlike previous Rocky's opponent, Mr. T, Drago is a man of few words. His wife always spoke for him during interviews, as Drago simply looked at the cameras, whilst occasionally looking at others. He is a individual who hates being treated like an object of somebody else's intentions. He seems to be a very pitiless and cold-hearted person, as shown when he comments on Apollo's death: "If he dies, he dies!", feeling little to no remorse for his actions. Drago is also remembered for saying "I must break you." to Rocky Balboa immediately before the match begins. Drago seems to be fighting for his country (as the Soviet officials indicate), but as one of his promoters starts yelling at him in the fourteenth round for not fulfilling expectations, Drago angrily lifted the promoter by the neck, and threw him into the crowd, exclaiming; "I fight for me! FOR ME!". His trainers included Niko Tutchenko (son of Olaf Tutchenko himself) and Sergey Zhukovno, along with his promoter Nicoli Koloff. While Zhukovno and Tutchenko did most of the work, Koloff did most of the talking, like his wife. Trivia *Drago received an injection of anabolic steroids during his trainings. According to his wife, he is not human, he is a piece of iron. It was also rumoured Drago got his steroids sent to Russia from the Marina Family and Martinez Family of NY. Drago simply calls his steroids as hard Vodka. *2000 PSI is more powerful than the discharge of a shotgun at close range. *Steve Fox could be based upon Drago. *His Swedish mother was blonde haired and blue eyed whereas his Russian father had dark hair and dark eyes. He inherited his mother's hair and eye colour, though he did inherit his father's big frame. *He is the Swedish-Russian equivalent to Luca Brasi. *In addition to being a professional boxer and wrestler, he is also an enforcer for the Koloff Family, the Russian organised crime syndicate in which his trainers and manager were a part of. Gallery Drago_2.jpg|Drago in the ring. Drago_full.jpg|A full shot of Drago. Drago_young.jpg|A younger Drago. Drago.jpg|A poster of Drago. Drago_at_beach.jpg|Ivanovich at a beach. Dragon_kinda_beaten.jpg|Drago as in a video game. Lundgren.jpg|Ivan with his fancy watch. Drago_3.jpg|Drago as an infantry captain. Killing Apollo In this here video from 1985 you can see how Drago is killing Apollo's poor capitalistic ass to bits! Category:Socialists Category:Swedish Category:Characters Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Sadists Category:Giants Category:Cute people Category:Royalty Category:Druggies Category:Antagonists Category:Monarchs Category:Wrestlers Category:Aryans Category:Military Personnel Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Atheists Category:Gamblers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Russians Category:Mobsters Category:Criminals